


Confession Hotline

by uomiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, atsumu is kinda stupid, pls help idk how to tag, sakuatsu canon, theres a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uomiyan/pseuds/uomiyan
Summary: “So,” Osamu began, “Noticed ya were starin’ oh-so dreamin’ly at that one player from Itachiyama, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”Atsumu was indeed staring at Sakusa during practice and no matter how much he denied it, Osamu caught him in the act. So of course he wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by when he could poke fun at his twin about it, right?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, there is osasuna kinda if you really look
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Confession Hotline

The leaves on the trees were a variety of bright shades of orange and red as the wind assisted them on the fall.  Inarizaki was invited to participate in a training camp at Tokyo for a couple days as practice for  Interhigh Preliminaries that were coming up in a few months.  Atsumu had been staring at the ace of  Itachiyama for a couple seconds too long, his eyes were glued to every little gracious movement he made while stretching before practice was to start. The setter was supposed to be stretching as well but he was a little too caught up in staring. He’d seen that familiar mop of black hair often in the past All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camps and occasional training camps their coaches arranged for their teams but  Atsumu had never went up to speak to him, hell, he’s never even heard the boy’s voice before. The blonde didn’t exactly mind it, he quite enjoyed simply watching the other from the side lines even though he always looked rather lonely when  Itachiyama’s libero wasn’t around to keep him company. He was most often seen by himself in the corner of a room when several people were present. Atsumu would want to go up to the guy and strike up a conversation but he felt like the black-haired male would pull out a bottle of disinfectant spray and shoo him away.

The setter was so caught up in watching  Sakusa do simple stretches, almost as if he was showing off his impressive flexible capabilities that he didn’t notice Osamu approaching him from behind with a volleyball in hand. His twin glared at him from behind and aimed to throw the ball right at  Atsumu’s head. But before he could do that, he was slightly curious at what had his twin so captivated like that so he looked over his shoulder and his eyes landed on a tall male with black curly hair and a bright yellow shirt, making him look like a highlighter. Osamu recognised that to be  Sakusa Kiyoomi ,  Itachiyama’s ace and one of the top three aces of the country, he’d seen him around a few times here and there during training camps. He noticed every time their schools met,  Atsumu always seemed a bit distracted but he never mentioned it in front of his twin, though it seemed like he wouldn’t need to anymore. An idea popped into his mind as he remembered something Komori mentioned to him and Suna one time while they were practicing together. Osamu smirked and finally threw the ball he had in his hands straight at the back of  Atsumu’s head. “If  ya got the time ta zone out, then  ya got the time ta practice, dammit–”

The setter exasperatedly turned his head, hand softly massaging the back of his head as he searched around for the culprit with a scowl, even though he already knew it was Osamu, because who else would have the audacity to do that to him. Atsumu growled as he began to chase after his twin, yelling profanities at the top of his lungs while trying to catch up to him so he could teach him a lesson. Everyone mostly ignored them, this wasn’t exactly a rare occasion seeing as the twins were always bickering about something stupid. 

Atsumu’s voice calling out various insults caught a certain ace’s attention however, he looked over to where the voice was coming from, his eyes following the Miya twins chasing each other childishly around the court.  Sakusa sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn’t think much of it as he continued his set of stretches, with the sound of  Atsumu’s voice angrily shouting at Osamu as background noise. 

The rest of the day of training camp went on pretty smoothly, both teams practiced a lot. By the time the sun was setting, a majority of the players were exhausted from training all day, it wasn’t every day they’d be able to play with challenging teams so they took every opportunity they could get and everyone tried their damnedest to pick up something new or improve a technique that they could use at the  Preliminaries . 

It was now late into the evening,  Inarizaki was staying at a hotel near  Itachiyama and everyone was doing their own thing in their shared hotel rooms. Kita was off studying while Aran was watching something on TV in their shared room, Osamu was in Suna’s hotel room doing god knows what, they insisted  Atsumu went off to do something else, that Suna and  Ginjima’s hotel room was an off limits  Atsumu -free zone. He frowned, everyone was busy doing something which left him all alone, he didn’t really mind but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t bored. The setter was simply scrolling through his phone on his bed, watching videos in hopes to cure his boredom when he heard the sound of the door connecting to the hall click open and Osamu suddenly rush in their room. He looked up from his phone for a moment and frowned deeply, going back to looking at his phone quickly after. “What  d’ya want, asshole?  Weren’tcha busy talkin’ shit with Sunarin or did  ya miss me that much~?” He asked with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Osamu scoffed and set their room key down on the table next to the TV, “Hello t’  ya too–”  Atsumu chuckled and shot his twin a smug look before focusing back on the random video he was watching. “So,” Osamu began, “Noticed  ya were  starin ’  _ oh-so _ dreamin’ly at that one player from  Itachiyama ,  Sakusa Kiyoomi .” The blonde choked on his spit as his brain registered what his twin had just said, exposing him like that, he felt the urge to put a dramatic hand on his chest as if he had just been shot but that would make it seem like he was surrendering. So instead,  Atsumu raised an eyebrow and tried to keep the uninterested look on his face intact. “Who–” He muttered, his voice cracking slightly in the process, the setter cursed his vocal cords for betraying him at such a crucial moment. “Don’t play dumb,  Tsumu . I caught  ya red-handed,  y’know .  Ya were starin’ at him the way I stare at onigiri.” 

Atsumu nearly dropped his phone as he realised Osamu saw him gazing at  Sakusa during practice earlier, he glared at his twin and decided he’d pretend to be clueless. “What the hell are  ya talkin ’ ‘bout, Samu? Quit  makin ’ shit up–” Osamu rolled his eyes, “ Would’ja stop  denyin ’ it already? Everyone saw  ya starin ’ at him,  ya should  prob’bly get better at  bein ’ more discreet,  Tsumu .” The setter groaned and sunk lower into the mattress out of embarrassment, grabbing a pillow to hide his face in. “And  ya didn’t think ta say  anythin ’ ‘bout it earlier?!” He shouted into the pillow though it came out quite muffled due to how hard  Atsumu was pressing it down on his face. Osamu shrugged and chuckled lightly, “Figured I’d tease  ya ‘bout it later...” The setter threw the pillow he was holding at his twin’s face, revealing his frown and a noticeable blush creeping on his cheeks. “Go ta hell, Samu!” He shouted as he got up from his bed and began shoving Osamu out of their room and to the hallway. “This is my room too dumbass, what’re ya  doin ’?!” The silver haired male smacked his twin’s hands off of him and threw the pillow back at  Atsumu’s face. “Shut  yer trap fer a second, will  ya ? I didn’t come ‘ere fer  nothin ’.” 

“The fuck  ya want then?!” 

Osamu smirked and reached a hand into his pocket to fetch a folded piece of notebook paper with some numbers scribbled on the inside of it,  Atsumu quickly recognised the handwriting to be Suna’s. The setter glared down at the scrap of paper then up at Osamu with a confused look on his face, his twin covered his mouth as he giggled to himself at  Atsumu’s reaction. “Call that number.” The setter furrowed his brows and glazed through the numbers once more before folding the paper again and placing it back in Osamu’s hand, crossing his arms after, “An’ why should I?” 

“If  ya don’t, I’ll tell the whole team that  ya have a crush on  Sakusa Ki–” Osamu didn’t get to finish his sentence as  Atsumu suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and shook him a little. “It is  _ NOT  _ a crush, Samu!” The silver haired male gasped a little in surprise but then he smirked, “Sorry, didn’t realise  ya were in lo–”

“OSAMU–” 

He snickered and carefully lifted up the folded piece of paper with his index finger and middle finger, shoving it at  Atsumu’s face mockingly with a smug grin. “Call it if  ya want me  ta keep my mouth shut.” The setter glared at his twin for a moment, contemplating his options before he sighed deeply in defeat and snatching the piece of paper out of Osamu’s fingers. 

“Fine... Jus’– Buzz off dammit–”

“How am I  s’pposed to know if  ya rang the number then dumbass?”

Atsumu whined in annoyance, in his mind he knew Osamu had a point but like hell was he going to admit that to his face, not in a thousand years. His lower lip jolted out and he furrowed his brows as he walked back over to his bed to pick up his phone with an exaggerated sigh. “Who am I even callin’ anyway–” 

“ Ya’ll see...” 

The setter groaned at his twin’s vagueness but nevertheless opened the keypad on his phone to dial the mysterious number. They were both sitting next to each other on  Atsumu’s bed as the blonde contemplated pressing the dial button. “C’mon  Tsumu , don’t chicken out now–” 

“ Shaddup ! I  wasn ’  gonna dammit!” He took a deep breath before pressing the call button and cautiously bringing the phone up to his ear while he waited for the other end to pick up. After about four rings, someone picked up.  Atsumu inhaled sharply, he was really counting on no one picking up at all. 

“ _ Hello. You’re speaking with one of the administrators of The Confessional Hotline where you admit some secrets, how can I help you? _ ” A male voice greeted him, he sounded  severely uninterested at what he was doing, and if  Atsumu listened closely, he could hear a sigh from the other end of the line. The blonde quickly turned his head to shoot Osamu a death glare when he realised his twin was already trying to hold in his laughter.  _ What had he just gotten  _ _ Atsumu _ _ in to?  _

The setter had the biggest urge to hang up right away but Osamu grabbed onto his wrist just in case so Atsumu wouldn’t try anything. The silver haired male made a gesture with his hand, signalling him to say something. 

Suddenly, it all made sense. Osamu wanted  Atsumu to confess that he’d been watching  Sakusa Kiyoomi , his supposed “crush” that he’d never admit to. His twin said he wouldn’t say anything to his team about it if he told this random stranger on a hotline about it.  Atsumu felt his face form into a frown at the realisation but he seriously began to consider his options now, would it be better for his whole team to know that he stares at  Itachiyama’s ace “dreamily” or would it be better to tell this person about it and have his twin keep quiet?  _ I mean... They’re just a random person, they probably get calls like this often so it wouldn’t stand out too much... Besides, he didn't really know this person so it should probably be alright... Right?  _ The setter thought to himself as he made up his mind with another deep breath. 

“U-Uh... Hi... My um...”  Atsumu craned his neck to look at Osamu who was watching him carefully, he flipped off his twin with a frown as he continued speaking,  “... _ ’Friend’ _ ...’s been  sayin ’ I might have a crush on someone, which is ridiculous, right?” The blonde laughed nervously, “They told me  ta call this number so uh... I did– I didn’t know it was this, I’ll– uh– hang up now–” 

“ _ Wait _ .” The voice stopped  Atsumu from yanking his wrist out of his twin’s grip, his voice sounded way more interested than it did before.

At the other end of the line, was no other than  Sakusa Kiyoomi who was taking over the hotline for Komori while he was in the bathroom. He wasn’t expecting anyone to call  _ specifically  _ when his cousin was away, well, more like he was seriously hoping no one would call at all. The ace didn’t know how popular the hotline was but, he would’ve never expected that Miya  Atsumu of all people would ever call something cheesy like this, he recognised the setter’s voice straight away. It seemed as if the blonde hadn’t recognised that it was  Sakusa that was on the phone, he felt like it would be even more awkward or creepy if  Kiyoomi were to confirm if it was  Atsumu on the other end so he played it off, he was slightly curious to who the number one setter might have a crush on so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to listen, right? Maybe he could even get some dirt on him. He never heard the setter sound this nervous before so this was a completely new side to him that he doubts he’d ever seen in any other circumstance.

“ _ Maybe I could help you figure out if you really  _ _ do  _ _ have a crush or not. _ ”  Kiyoomi offered as he leaned into his desk with the phone in hand, hoping  Atsumu would take the bait. The setter was a little hesitant at first but he had no other choice than to proceed with the conversation as Osamu was next to him, listening to every word the person on the other end said. 

“ .... Why not...” 

Sakusa smirked and quickly thought up of some questions to ask  Atsumu , “ _ Alright, so, how long have the two of you known each other? _ ” 

The setter thought back to the first training camp he met  Kiyoomi at, they were in junior high at the time, though they never really talked or introduced themselves to each other properly. “Kinda a while...” 

“ _ Do you think about them a lot? _ ” 

Atsumu took a moment to ponder on the question, he thought back to the times he was excited when his team was going to play  Itachiyama during nationals so he could get the chance to watch  Kiyoomi . There were also a few times he considered watching a few of their games with other teams just so he could see the black-haired male in action. “.... uh...I guess...”

Sakusa hummed at the other end, leaning back on his chair as he thought of some questions that could possibly give a hint as to who was in  Atsumu’s mind. He frowned slightly when he couldn’t come up with anything specific so he simply read a random question he thought wasn’t boring off of a website on his laptop. “ _ Have there been times where you’ve ignored other people because you were busy thinking about and or looking at this person? _ ” The setter gulped and glanced over at Osamu who was laughing his ass off at the other end of the bed, he mouthed a ‘What do I do?’ to which his twin responded with; “Jus’ be honest.” in between fits of laughter.  Atsumu inhaled and exhaled deeply, he could feel a blush start to creep at his cheeks as he parted his lips to answer, “Yeah... h– I mean–  _ They _ –” The blonde paused for a moment, covering his face with the hand that wasn’t holding onto his phone out of embarrassment meanwhile his twin had fallen off the bed from laughing so much.  Atsumu glared down at Osamu while kicking at his back for him to be quiet. The silver haired male was holding onto his stomach, not even caring that his brother was kicking him, this was too golden. “They look like a banana– Always  wearin ’ yellow an’ all...  Ya could see ‘ em from a mile away, I wouldn’t miss ‘ em even if I wanted to–” Osamu wheezed at that which earned him a few hard kicks from  Atsumu . 

Kiyoomi’s heart dropped once he heard the description the setter gave, it fit perfectly to his school’s uniform, their players would wear a yellow shirt with black shorts for practice and his very recognisable highlighter coloured looking jersey with yellow shorts. Surely, that must be a coincidence, right? Not only that, but he's pretty sure Atsumu had nearly said  _ he  _ instead of she or they on accident earlier, so could the number one setter truly have a crush on someone from his school? He cleared his throat and shook the thought out of his mind briefly, moving onto another question, “ _ Do you know a lot about them? _ ” 

Atsumu stopped kicking at Osamu once he heard the voice ask another question, placing a hand on his chin as to think of a response. The setter never spoke with him but despite that, he knew quite a bit about Kiyoomi, nothing on a personal level but he knew the basics, which in all honesty, is pretty decent for someone who he has never spoken to. “Hm... They’re  kinda popular so... yeah? I can learn some stuff ‘bout ‘ em if I look fer one of their interviews or read about ‘ em in articles and magazines.  Them bein ’ one o’ the top three aces y'know–” 

Sakusa nearly dropped the phone once he heard the last part of that sentence. That was far too big of a coincidence for him to even still consider it one. Miya  Atsumu was talking about him,  Sakusa Kiyoomi , through a confession hotline. Somewhere deep in his heart,  Kiyoomi found it somewhat endearing that  Atsumu still hadn’t realised who he was talking to but his mind was screaming at him to hang up the call. The black-haired male’s shoulder’s stiffened, he took a breath, giving him enough time to think up of an excuse. 

“I’m sorry to inform that I’m currently getting another call, please hold a moment as I research a bit more on your case and answer the next caller–” 

Atsumu didn’t have time to respond as the other line hung up the call. “Huh...?” He wondered if they ended the call by accident but he shrugged it off, all that mattered was that he called the random number so Osamu would have to hold his end of the deal. Speaking of Osamu, the twin was still laying on the floor, only with a hand covering his lips while staring up at Atsumu. Did he think the setter wouldn’t go through with the call or something? Atsumu shot him a smug grin as he got up from the bed and went over to flip on the TV, ready to completely forget the entire conversation he just had with that stranger. 

Kiyoomi had set the phone down on the desk, he was glaring down at it, waiting to see if the same number – Atsumu’s number– would call back. He hadn’t received a call back after 5 minutes so he sighed, he figured if  Atsumu didn’t call back yet then he probably wasn’t going to later. Almost as if on cue, the door to Komori and Sakusa’s shared bathroom clicked open and his cousin exited it with his usual smile. “So, did anyone call?” 

The black-haired male considered his words carefully, did he really want to tell Komori that fucking Miya  Atsumu of all people had just called and basically confessed to him without knowing? He shuddered at the thought, quickly brushing it off his mind. If  Atsumu had a crush on anyone else,  Kiyoomi would’ve considered making fun of him about it next time he saw him during the next day of training camp but that wasn’t the case. They had never had a proper interaction outside of playing against each other a couple of times during games so it really shocked  Kiyoomi that  Atsumu had feelings for him. Now that he stopped to think about it, it seemed kind of stupid that the other hadn’t realised he was talking to the person he was talking about, practically confessing his feelings without even realising it. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel that might’ve been for the better, in  Atsumu’s case at least.  Kiyoomi wouldn’t be able to return the setter’s feelings either way, he wasn’t interested in any romance distracting him from volleyball or his studies, being the main reason. The second being,  Kiyoomi just didn’t feel the same way about him as  Atsumu did, he had eyes for someone else. The black-haired male sighed deeply as he leaned back on his chair. 

“Nope.” 

Komori snickered but didn’t push for another answer, much to  Kiyoomi’s surprise and relief, he simply picked up his phone that was sitting on the desk in front of his cousin and went over to his bed to type away at his phone.  Kiyoomi sighed again before going back to what he was doing on his laptop before answering the call, heading off to bed soon after. 

After that occurrence,  Kiyoomi suddenly became aware of when  Atsumu would be staring at him when they were at the same place together. He wasn’t exactly too discreet about it, which made  Kiyoomi wonder how in the world had he never noticed the setter watching him before. The black-haired male didn’t give it a second thought as he went back to whatever he was doing before getting distracted.

About 5 years passed after that incident and after all that time,  Atsumu and  Kiyoomi still hadn’t had a proper conversation besides a simple “Good game” after matches or a “Thanks” after a training camp.  Kiyoomi tried to forget about that certain phone call and he’d say he pretty much had forgotten about it completely until one fateful day where he was required to greet the  team members he’d be working with after signing a contract to play for MSBY. 

Kiyoomi’s heart dropped and his eyes immediately landed on now platinum blonde hair, seemingly professionally dyed this time. Then suddenly it all came back to him; he remembered the phone call they had about 5 years ago vividly, as if it happened just yesterday. The black-haired man froze in place as that day replayed in his head, he was so caught off guard by the memory that he didn’t notice a certain blonde bastard approaching him. His thoughts and mild panic were interrupted by a hand suddenly appearing in front of him.

“Omiomi! Long time, no see, ay~?”

Kiyoomi simply stared at  Atsumu’s hand in front of him, still trying to process the situation he was in when he realised that he seemed to be the only one that was panicking right now. It would appear the setter got over his little high school crush on  Kiyoomi over the years, the thought couldn’t help but disappoint him slightly for some reason. The black-haired man sighed softly before shaking the other’s hand with a hint of hesitation. “Don’t call me that, Miya.” He said sternly after letting go of his hand hastily.  Atsumu chuckled at his reaction, “Sorry Omi- kun ~”  Kiyoomi frowned at the setter to which he shot a casual smirk back at him, followed by a little wave as the other team members began to introduce themselves to the spiker. He wasn’t fully paying attention to their introduction as all that was in his mind right now was how Miya  Atsumu suddenly became attractive. 

Over time, they became closer as teammates and some would even say as friends perhaps, they’d practice together or make strategies in order to defeat opposing teams usually. And as time passed,  Kiyoomi’s attraction to  Atsumu quickly developed into unwanted feelings, he’d often think back to the phone call they shared, strangely enough being their first interaction whether he liked it or not. The spiker frowned; he wasn’t ignorant to said feelings. Every time he and  Atsumu were together, he’d feel a bit more comfortable. As much as  Kiyoomi hated to admit it, he could tell just how much the setter’s skills had improved since they last played against each other during high school. He could tell he built some more muscle since then, his already toned thighs seemed more fit than before along with his arms and chest as well. Miya  Atsumu looked  _ good  _ and  Sakusa Kiyoomi hated every second of it.  Kiyoomi groaned in frustration, he cursed his high school self for being such a volleyball idiot and being too entirely focused on Ushijima at the time. He supposed it couldn’t be helped now as all that was in the past but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about whether or not  Atsumu remembered the phone call or simply if he still felt the way he did 5 years ago, especially since it didn’t feel like these “ _ feelings”  _ for the annoyingly pretty setter were going to fade away any time soon as  Kiyoomi had hoped. He shook his head and brushed the thought out of his mind for now, this was a problem for future Sakusa to deal with.

After about two weeks of putting it off, of  _ not  _ thinking about Miya  Atsumu for even a second, the black-haired man couldn’t stand it anymore. His heart would flutter every time the setter would casually brush his hand on his shoulder and apologise a bit later since he knew how  Kiyoomi was with physical contact or when  Atsumu would simply say “Nice kill!” to him after he landed a successful spike.  Kiyoomi was normally a very straightforward person and he felt like he’d explode if he put this off for any longer so he decided he’d go up to  Atsumu and confront him directly. He wasn’t going to “confess”, the thought sounded ridiculous in his mind, he was just going to talk it over with  Atsumu , get it cleared once and for all. This was most certainly not a confession, he repeated that to convince himself of it. As much as  Kiyoomi hated these  _ feelings _ , he dreaded even more the fact that these feelings were for the fucking jerk  _ Miya  _ _ Atsumu _ __ of all people. An over confident and condescending asshole with ridiculously high standards who made everything a competition but also was stupidly cute and attractive at the same time some-fucking-how. If he were to tell his high school self that he’d ever feel like this about someone like  _ that _ , he’d laugh at his own face, the thought sounded absolutely ridiculous to be true. He had tried to deny it as much as he could up to this point until he simply couldn’t anymore. And so, on the very next day,  Kiyoomi decided he’d stay after practice just to talk with  Atsumu . The setter would always stay to get some extra practice in after everyone would already start heading home.  Atsumu was staying a few extra minutes to practice today, even  Shoyo who would always be last to leave had already left, it was perfect.

“Miya.”  Kiyoomi called out as he approached the blonde setter, hands in the pockets of his jacket to hide his slightly shaking fingers. Why were his fingers shaking? He was only here to have a normal conversation with the other, there was no need to be this nervous. 

Atsumu grabbed hold of the volleyball he was using to practice his setting with as soon as he heard a voice call for him from behind, recognising it to be Kiyoomi’s voice, he quickly turned around to face the other man and offered him a smile. “Omiomi!  Whatcha up ta!  Ain’t it  kinda late? I thought  ya headed home a while ago–”

“I have to talk to you about something.”  Kiyoomi’s voice cut in before the setter could continue asking him questions and get him off track. He felt a tug at his heart strings every time  Atsumu would call him silly nicknames only the setter could come up with, he repressed a small smile.  Atsumu blinked out of confusion but nodded regardless, he couldn’t tell if he was in trouble for something or what. “Sure~ What  d’ya wanna talk about?” The blonde smirked at him as he placed a hand on his hip, “Whatever would  ya need to say that required fer no one else  ta be around,  _ hm _ ... ~?”  Kiyoomi shot  Atsumu a piercing glare which the setter simply chuckled in reply. “I’m going to ignore that last part and continue with what I was saying.” 

Kiyoomi pulled out his phone and scrolled to Motoya’s contact information, showing the phone number that was registered to Atsumu, “Do you recognise this number?” The setter squinted at the screen, glazing over the numbers as he racked his brain, trying to think if that number seemed familiar or not. After enough pondering, he shrugged and shook his head. Kiyoomi sighed, seemed like Atsumu had indeed forgotten, he slid his phone back into his pocket in slight disappointment. Though he wasn’t going to give up just yet, who’d remember a random phone number from 5 years ago anyway? 

“Well, does the term ‘ _ Confessional Hotline’  _ sound familiar to you then?” 

Atsumu visibly froze, dropping the volleyball he had been holding all that time then he placed a hand on his mouth as he contemplated the question. Now, where had he heard that before? It sounded so familiar... And that’s when it clicked, it took a while for him to connect the dots but eventually, he remembered where he heard that from. He remembered the random number Osamu forced him to call when they were back in high school. But there was one thing that didn’t click, why would  Kiyoomi have that number on his phone? How would he know about it? He never told anyone about that call before, only him and Osamu knew about it. Was Kiyoomi perhaps affiliated with the owner of that hotline somehow? So, he thought about it even more and then suddenly, it all made sense. It was clear as day. Well, almost. Atsumu still had no idea how in the world the spiker knew that phone number or that hotline but what he  _ did  _ remember was the reason he called the number. The reason  Atsumu had even called the number in the first place was so his twin wouldn’t blab to his teammates about his supposed crush on...  Sakusa Kiyoomi .  Atsumu froze momentarily at the realisation then quickly covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment. 

Kiyoomi smirked at the setter’s sudden reaction, it would appear he finally remembered.  _ Oh _ ,  Atsumu remembered alright, but there was still  _ one  _ thing he hadn’t realised yet. The one thing that would answer all of his questions, the one key reason the black-haired man decided to bring this up at all. “I take it you know what I’m talking about given that reaction?”  Atsumu hesitated a bit before nodding, “Yeah... But... There’s still one thing I don’t get.” 

“And what would that be?”

“How  d’ya know ‘bout it, Omiomi?” Atsumu hadn’t the slightest clue, in his mind,  Kiyoomi only knew about the number because of a friend or something. What the setter definitely didn’t expect was for him to say this in response:

“Because I was there that day you called,  _ I  _ was the one that picked up your call and  _ I  _ was the one that tried to help you figure out if you had a crush on... On  _ me _ –”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped a little at that and his eyes widened at the realisation that on that day, he had practically confessed that he had feelings for  Kiyoomi , without knowing he was talking to  Kiyoomi himself. The setter wanted to disappear, he felt like the stupidest person on the planet at that very moment. He felt his whole face burning up, he was blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears as he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He could remember the phone call he had vividly, how he made it so painfully obvious who he was talking about. How the first official conversation they had with each other was  Atsumu confessing his crush on the spiker. And, to top it off, how he didn’t even recognise  Kiyoomi’s voice through the phone. The setter could not find any words to say, this all hit him like a slap to the face, he was staring at the ground with his hands on his head out of pure shock and raw  embarrassment . 

Kiyoomi noticed this and he felt half bad for  Atsumu but another part of him honestly found this the funniest thing ever. He figured he wouldn’t torture the setter like this any longer and, without a second thought, placed a reassuring hand on  Atsumu’s shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, I um... feel the same...”  Kiyoomi mumbled that last part, the mask he had on didn’t help as it muffled his words further but it was as if  Atsumu heard them loud and clear. He craned his neck up in a quick motion to look up at the black-haired man with wide eyes. It took a minute for the blonde to register what  Kiyoomi had said but when he did, he felt his face heating up again, painting his cheeks a bright shade of red. “Does... Tha’ mean...”  Atsumu gasped and covered his mouth for a moment before revealing it, a smirk plastered on his face, “Ya got a crush on me, Omiomi~~?” 

Kiyoomi frowned, he let that slip on accident, he had no intentions of confessing to any feelings. But by the time he realised what he had said, it was already too late.  _ Fuck it _ . He decided he’d swallow his pride and go with it; it wasn’t as if he could back out now anyway.  Kiyoomi lowered his mask with one finger to reveal a confident smirk,

“And if I do?” 

Atsumu inhaled sharply; he was left wondering if he had heard that correctly.  Kiyoomi’s words echoed in his head as his heartbeat picked up its pace, realising that he had indeed heard right. “ Ya ...  Yer kiddin ’, right...?  Ahahah , very funny, Omi- kun –  Ya had me fer a second there–”  Kiyoomi scowled and instead of answering his question, he simply took steps closer to  Atsumu as a response. The setter’s feet felt like they were rooted to the ground, he didn’t move from his spot and watched as the black-haired man walked forward, each step he took, bringing him closer and closer to  Atsumu to the point where they were standing right in front of each other.  Kiyoomi could hear the setter’s heart pounding in his chest when he took one last step forward, they were now standing only mere inches apart. The spiker smirked down at the blonde-haired man who was looking at any other direction besides  Kiyoomi . 

The black-haired man clicked his tongue before placing a finger under  Atsumu’s chin and craning his neck up to look him in the eye. The setter gulped and unconsciously leaned into the touch, “...  Ya weren’t.... kiddin’, w-were ya...” He said in a small voice, his cheeks were still a nice tint of red and he was visibly tense.  Kiyoomi sneered, loosening the grip on the other’s chin but keeping his hand in place. 

“Good boy.” He mumbled in a soft tone, “Well? What’s your answer, Miya?” 

In truth,  Kiyoomi partially knew the answer already given how the setter was reacting but he wanted to hear it from his mouth just to make sure.  Atsumu’s shoulders jolted up at the question, he wanted to look away but  Kiyoomi’s grip on his chin immediately tightened as soon as he attempted to, he gulped again and parted his lips to answer, “Y... Yes–” 

“Yes what?” 

“I still... like  ya ...” That last part came out in almost a whisper,  Kiyoomi shot  Atsumu a smirk, the blush on his cheeks wasn’t letting up in the slightest. This was the second time  Kiyoomi had heard the setter be like this, he was starting to become quite fond of the shy little Atsumu that was present in front of him at that moment. 

“What was that?” 

The blonde pouted at the demand for him to repeat what he said but he supposed he’d comply, the look made  Kiyoomi’s heart skip a beat, “I-I said... I still l-like  ya ...” He repeated himself, in a louder voice this time. The black-haired man gave him a satisfied grin before pressing their lips together for a soft kiss.  Atsumu gasped a little into the kiss but quickly kissed back, tugging onto  Kiyoomi’s shirt as the spiker deepened the kiss slowly. They stood there kissing for a while before Atsumu had to pull away to catch his breath. They were both trying to regulate their breathing when Kiyoomi smirked down at the blonde, his hand had moved from Atsumu’s chin down to his neck during that kiss while the other's hands were still glued to his chest. After a few minutes of simply trying to calm down,  Atsumu was the first to break the silence with a chuckle, 

“ Sure took  ya a while  ta respond  ta my confession,  didn ’ it, Omi- kun ~?” And it would seem the setter had come back to his senses and the shy mess that he was earlier was gone, for now that is.  Kiyoomi frowned, “Be grateful I even responded, Miya.” He may have sounded stern but the faint hint of a blush on  Kiyoomi’s cheeks was undeniable. “Hmm...~ Then why are  ya blushing~?”

“I am not.” 

“ Ya are so!!”

The black-haired man let out a small groan, “Shut it, Miya”  Atsumu giggled at that and stuck out his tongue playfully, “Why  don’tcha make me?”  Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at the suggestion then smirked, gladly accepting his offer, his lips were cold anyway. He planted another kiss on the setter’s lips but this time, a more passionate one, so passionate that it ended with them making out on the floor for a good ten minutes after  Atsumu’s knees gave in during the kiss. The blonde smiled and mumbled in a soft tone in between kisses, 

“I’m glad  ya replied...” 

To which  Kiyoomi pulled away for a moment to reply, with a small smile and an even softer tone, 

“Me too...” 

**Author's Note:**

> lolololololol osasuna ft. komori play match maker and then BOOM– sakuatsu canon~   
> n e ways....... thank you for reading me rambling and sorry if there are any typos i missed jkdhsfdhjksf– brainrot go brrr


End file.
